Lección de vida
by miscullensanchez
Summary: Voy a contarles una historia de dolor. Una historia de llanto y agonía. Una historia sobre como alguien perdió todo al querer buscar un mejor empleo. Que un deseo pedido a él con el corazón doliendo puede liberarte. Ésta es una historia que merece ser contada para que muchos vean que por un minuto de placer se puede perder la luz natural que brilla hasta en la oscuridad. (OneShot)


**One Shot:**

**Lección de vida.**

Voy a contarles una historia de dolor. No es una una historia rosa llena de corazones. Es una historia de llanto y agonía. Una historia sobre como alguien perdió todo al querer buscar un mejor empleo. Casi pierdo mi vida. No se asusten de lo que lean, al final entenderan como yo sé que Dios existe y es real. Que un deseo pedido a él con el corazón doliendo puede liberarte. Habrá partes que no entederán, pero ésta es una historia que merece ser contada para que muchos vean que por un minuto de placer y brillo de fantasia se puede perder la luz natural que brilla hasta en la oscuridad... Hoy 10 de enero del 2014 les contaré...

Así comienza:

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que realmente fui feliz. No me mal entiendan; soy feliz con ver a mi hija, pero no realmente feliz. ¡Su mamá me odia! Y eso lacera mi piel, pero es mi culpa, lo merezco. Me dejé cegar por un brillo que no era puro y dejé de lado lo que sin pulir era brilloso, lo que sin necesidad de adornos era hermoso. Una belleza pura, la cual, en su momento, me pareció común y a lo común lo llamé extraordinario. Ahora solo tengo a mi hermosa hija, la que veo a veces y eso porque el gran corazón que rompí tiene espacio para la misericordia dirijida a mí. Soy Edward Cullen, ésta es mi vida o mi intento desde que dejé a Isabella en Port Angeles para venir a hacer un reajuste en la empresa donde estaba contratado.

Las cosas con Bella eran fáciles. Yo no conocía mundo. Solo era bueno en las matemáticas, pero fui un tonto débil que se dejó deslumbrar por la sofisticación de las mujeres en NY y entonces comencé a sentir mi vida monótona.

Unos amigos me llevaron a una discoteca. No quería ir. Tenía días sin poder hablar con ella. Era abril. Ya tenía 5 meses aquí. Mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella... El fin de semana que la vi ella estaba mal del estómago. Eso me preocupaba. Quería traerla conmigo, pero ella estaba haciendo su tesis. La separación era de cuerpos porque nuestro amor se sentía grande e irrompible. Allí comenzaron mis problemas. Bebí lo suficiente para recordar como fui yo quien comenzó el besuqueo y quien se tiró a una rubia en el estacionamiento del bar. Jamás había tenído sexo con Bella. Era amor. Sí, a veces era salvaje, pero nada atrevido o vulgar. Tenía con Bella 3 años. La conocí por Alice, mi prima, una morena hermosa de piel blanca, labios carnosos, curvas correctas y senos del tamaño ideal. ¡Ahora veía ésto!

Comencé a ir al bar más a menudo. Siempre terminaba follandome a la rubia que tiene por nombre Irina Russo. Una mujer, sí, despampanante, con cuerpo de infarto, pero vacía y hueca.

Me alejé de Bella. Pasé 2 meses sin ir a verla. Tampoco la llamaba, hasta el día que llegué a mi apartamento con las piernas de Irina enrolladas en mi cintura.

La cara de Bella aún sigue marcada en mis ojos.

Flash Back On:

_Había salido temprano del trabajo e Irina estaba esperándome ya en el capó del carro._

_-Hola cielo- dijo cuando llegué hasta ella tomándome de la solapa del saco. _

_-Hola- le contesté besándola con pasión. Sabía que estaba mal estar haciendo ésto, pero Bella estaba lejos, además, cuando volviera a casa ésto con Irina se acabaría. Olvidé todo cuando ella descaradamente me mostró que no cargaba ropa interior-. Vas a matarme. Sube al auto. Vamos a mi casa._

_-¿Tu casa? Jamás vamos allí- dijo una vez que hube arrancado el auto. Solo me encogí de hombros. Conduje rápido, pues llevaba una erección e Irina no ayudaba. Ella iba acariciándola encima de mis pantalones._

_Bajamos del carro como dos locos besándonos y apretándonos. Ya en el ascensor la pegué en la pared de éste. No le hice caso a Mike, el portero, pero maldición, sí debí hacerlo. Como vivía solo en mi piso no había nadie en el apartamento de en frente. Bajé la blusa de Irina, fui chupando sus pezones y entonces la oí._

_-¡Edward!- paré en seco lo que estaba haciendo. Toda excitación se fue y solté a Irina, quien no se cayó no sé como-. ¿Es éste tu trabajo extra?- su rostro siempre sonrojado no mostraba nada. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero de lágrimas-. ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¿Edward, cómo pudiste?_

_-Bells, amor- intenté acercarme. No me gustaba su palidez. Sí, puede que me estuviera follando a otra, pero ésta era mi Bella. Lllámenme egoista, sé que lo soy._

_-¿Amor? ¡¿AMOR?!- ella negaba-. No, Edward, no soy tu amor- respiró, abrió su bolso y me entregó un sobre-. Solo venía a ésto. Ya no sé si valió la pena el viaje- sus lágrimas ya caían y yo solo quería secarlas. Irina se retiró al final del pasillo y se fue. Agradecí que no hiciera berrinches-. ¡Felicidades, Edward! Espero que ésta chica te valore, porque me perdiste en el proceso- anunció tomando su maleta. Yo bajé mi vista al sobre, lo abrí y era una ecografía. "¡UN HIJO! Mi Bella va a darme un hijo". Una leve felicidad me inundó. Giré a ver a Bella, y su mirada antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen, me persigue. Me sentí una basura total. Ella, de mirada alegre y sonrisas, estaba llorando. Sus ojos me mostraron el dolor que le causé. Intenté alcanzarla, pero ya se había ido cuando bajé a la porteria. Ese fue el día que mi calvario comenzó._

Flash Back Off.

Desde ese día no vale la pena decir que mi madre me insultó. Jamás lo había hecho. Su frase fue lo que me terminó de hundir: "No sé qué hice mal contigo, Edward, pero estoy tan decepcionada como madre... Perdí a dos hijos."

Hundido, porque yo sabía que ella no había hecho nada, fui yo en mi lujuria. Pensé que nada se sabría. Sí, tenía remordimientos cuando venía a casa a ver a Bella, quien se negó a verme por dos meses hasta que un día vino a verme en el apartamento de Port Angeles. Allí donde vivímos tantas cosas buenas. Ahora lo veo.

Flash Back On:

_-Querías hablar. ¡Pues habla!- me dijo sin verme. Su panza de 5 meses ya se notaba. Ella estaba usando un vestido rosa pastel. Su hermoso cabello caoba recogido en una cola de caballo. No llevaba maquillaje. A ella no le hacía falta. Se veía hermosa, aunque siempre lo había sido..._

_-¿Quieres algo?- estaba siendo tonto, pero quería ganar tiempo para hablar. _

_-No, solo vine Edward porque Renée me obligó. Dijo que eres el padre, muy a nuestro pesar...- eso dolió. Mi alma dolió. Era como si le doliera que mi hijo creciera en ella- debo tener algún contacto contigo._

_-Te he llamdo para saber del bebé. ¿Qué es?- sí, yo no sabía que era. _

_-Es una niña- mi corazón latió con fuerza, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios-. Espero que no salga tan tonta como yo- mi sonrisa se borró._

_-Podemos hablar, Bella, amor, perdóname. Sé que fui un completo imbécil._

_-¡No!- dijo fuerte y claro. _

_-¡Perdón, perdón!- ella estaba sentada, me arrodillé ante ella, tomé su rostro hermoso, pero carente de alegría, en mi mano-. Nena, por favor, piensa en nuestra niña. ¡En mí!_

_-¿¡Quieres qué piense en ti!?- me empujó suavemente, pero me negué a moverme-. ¿Acaso pensabas en mí mientras te follabas a esa tipa? ¿Pensaste en mi amor por ti? ¿Pensaste en que muchos esperaban la boda? ¿En yo esperaba la boda? ¿Pensaste en algo más que con tu maldita polla?- ella negaba y yo no podía hablar-. ¡No, no lo hicíste, Edward! Tomáste mi amor, mi confianza y los usáste como te dio la gana. No sabes lo asqueda que me siento al pensar que te tirabas a esa tipa entre semana y luego el fin de semana venías y me lo hacías._

_-No, Bella, no fue así, amor, ¡enserio!- maldición no había sido así desde que me acosté con Irina. Jamás toqué a Bella. El último fin de semana que vine ya ella estaba con los síntomas. Después de eso conocí a Irina y mi maldita vida se arruinó-. Yo te amo, Bella, cielo, intentémoslo de nuevo por nuestro bebé._

_-Por mi bebé, Edward- hizo una pausa para secar sus lágrimas y quitar mis manos de su cara. Era como si mi tacto le repugnara-, es que no puedo perdonarte. No confío en ti y solo eres parte de ésto porque sé lo que es crecer sin padre. No es por ti. No te mereces nada de mí._

_-¡No, amor, por favor!- a estas alturas no me importaba rogar-. ¡Sin ti yo no soy nadie!_

_-Debiste pensar ésto antes, Edward- ella se levantó y su barriga quedo a la altura de mi cabeza. No lo pensé dos veces y puse mis manos en ella. _

_-Es perfecta- le dije- ¡Hola, bebé!- le hablé a su panza. Podía sentir los sollozos de Bella, pero era la primera vez que me dejaba estár así de cerca de donde crecía mi nena; que esperaba que saliera con una hermosa personalidad, como su mami-. Sé que no me conoces, pero soy tu papá, mi niña hermosa, te amo a ti y a tu mami- Bella se separó y casi caigo al piso._

_-¿¡Quieres al menos no mentirla!?- ella negó y sacó un papel de su cartera-. Así serán las cosas. Hablé con Rosalie; no puedo quitarte a mi hija, pero tendrás días de visita. Mientras esté embarazada podrás ir si quieres a las ecografías y cuando nazca podrás estár en el parto. A medida que la bebé crezca podrás verla cada ocho días y ¡estoy siendo buena!_

_-Bella, eso no es justo. Es mi hija, tengo derechos. _

_-¡Los mismos que yo tenía de ser respetada por el hombre que, un día, frente a familiares, prometio hacerme feliz!- y salió del departamento dejándome solo, llorando y frío. _

Flash Back Off.

¡Ésta es mi historia y os la voy a contar!

10 meses después...

Me vine a vivir a Port Angeles. Abandoné el trabajo por el cual mi familia no estaba conmigo, porque aunque Bella casi no me hablaba y solo podía ver a Elizabeth cada ocho días, ellas eran mi familia. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pedido a Bella que me perdonase, tanto que la última vez me dijo: "No pidas algo que no mereces." Esa frase me quemaba.

Se supone que debería estár sacando el último balance de la agencia de publicidad que, junto con Emmett y Jasper, dos amigos de la universidad, me había asociado. Ellos me recriminaban siempre el haber sido de bragueta fácil. Yo ya no discutía. Solo aceptaba callado ésta media vida que llevaba.

-Edward, tienes una llamada desde NY- dijo Angela, mi asistente, sacándome de mis tristes pensamientos.

-¿Quién?- pregunté aún metido en mi mente.

-Irina Russo- maldita sea la hora en que conocí a esa mujer. No me dejaba en paz. Me mudé y aún así seguía llamando. Desde el mismo día que Bella nos vio, jamás la busqué, pero ella seguía acosandome porque según ella, se enamoró. Vaya mierda de vida que me tocó. "Dios, dame un chance, ¿si?"

-Dile que si vuelve a llamar, ¡la denunciaré!

-Ok, Edward. Ah, otra cosa; llamó tu mamá. Que no te olvides que Bella va a traer a Elizabeth hoy para que pase la tarde contigo.

Eso alegró mi día. Mi hermosa nena era espectacular. Salió blanca como su mami, con sus rizos color chocolate, sus ojos y físico es mío, pero maldición si no es la niña más hermosa que he visto jamás. Tenía 6 meses y ya estaba sentandose solita. Ella era una consentida. A pesar que Bella dijo que solo la vería cada ocho días, ella a veces me dejaba, como ésta semana, verla hoy que era miércoles. Bella trabajaba desde casa, era correctora y editora de la editorial "Eclipse", por lo que Eli, como le decíamos, era atendida por su mamá y era tan buena en eso... Bella no se quejaba de la niña. Ella estaba avocada a nuestra nena y eso me tenía loco. La amaba incluso más si se puede decir, pero Bella era como un iceberg conmigo. Ella solo me saludaba cordialmente. Sus antes expresivos ojos, eran vacíos para mí y aunque reía con nuestra hija, había tristeza en su mirada y era mi culpa, yo lo sabía.

Me puse trabajar hasta que el sonido mi teléfono me distrajo.

-¿Si, Angela?- hablé sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Solo me faltaban dos párrafos para terminar éste contrato.

-Elizabeth e Isabella están aquí- informó y en mi mente siempre se reproducía la frase: "Su esposa y su hija están aquí". Muy bobo, lo sé, pero era mi vida hacer que ellas estuvieran conmigo.

-Que pasen- las vi entrar y mi corazón se aceleró. ¡Eran mías! ¡Mi mujer, mi hija! Aunque quedase muerto, iba a intentarlo. Me levanté casi a la carrera y estuve frente a ellas-. ¿Cómo están las mujeres más bellas del mundo?

-Cómportate, Edward- fue lo que dijo Bella-. Aquí están sus cosas. Esme vendrá más tarde a hacerte compañía por si estás ocupado. Me tengo que ir- ¿irse?, pero si siempre se quedaba dos horas. Aveces tres, mientras que yo disfrutaba con la beba. ¿Por qué se iba?

-¿Te vas?- pregunté tratando de parecer despreocupado-. ¿A dónde?

-No te importa, pero voy a verme con un escritor. Así que cuida a mi hija.

-¡Nuestra!- le corregí. Odiaba que la llamara "su hija".

-Sí, bueno- se encogió de hombros. Yo tenía a Elizabeth en mis brazos y Bella se acercó. Pude sentir su perfume natural, aunque noté que se había puesto perfume. Entonces vi su ropa. Ella traía puesto un vestido por encima de la rodilla color uva fuerte que se pegaba a su cuerpo, su nuevo cuerpo, más maduro, más colmado. Un cuerpo que me traía mal cuando iba a ver a Eli y ella solo cargaba monos de deporte o pantalones cortos. Aveces me imaginaba que lo hacía para provocarme, pero esa idea salía rápido de mi mente al ver su mirada hacía mí. Entonces viendo su vestido, sus tacones que hacían sus piernas más largas, su maquillaje leve y su cola de caballo, los celos me inundaron-. Te portas bien, bebé, preciosa- le hablaba a Elizabeth en cariños y ¿qué tan pervertido es tener una semi erección por la voz de la madre de tu hija? No mucho, probablemente si contamos que llevo un año sin follar, porque Bella ocupaba mi mente y ahora Elizabeth-. Te amo, hija- dejó un beso en su frente.

-Te amo- le dije viendo sus ojos, que no mostraron nada. Ella bajó su vista.

-Cuídala. La espero a las ocho- y salió del despacho.

La tarde, aunque faltaba Bella, estuvo llenas de risas de mi bebé, quien gorgojeba feliz. Ella me daba la paz que perdí por bobo. Era como su mami; una sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba de ella para vivir. Traté de mantener mi mente fuera de Bella reunida con un escritor porque como no pudo ser escritora...

-¡Buenas!- cantó mi hermana Rosalie al entrar a mi oficina con mamá-. ¿Dónde está la chiquita favorita de tia?

-Es tu única sobrina, Rose- le respondí mientras ella soplaba los cachetes de Elizabeth.

-Cállate, bastaward- me dijo con acritud. Ese era solo uno de los muchos apodos que tenía ella para mí, aunque mi madre se sentía triste, me había perdonado. Rosalie me trataba solo eso. Ella era dura.

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó mamá.

-Tiene una cita- anunció Rosalie y el biberon de Elizabeth se me cayó de las manos-, con un chico llamado Damon.

-Es un escritor- dije con los dientes apretados.

-Sí, es un escritor. Su libro salió la semana pasada e invitó a Bella a cenar para celebrar, pero ya ves, Bella no sale en cenas, por lo que está almorzando con él- era una maldita cita, ella se arregló para otro ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? "por tú culpa" dijo mi mente. Eso me hundió. Ella estaba en una cita alejándome de ella. Ella me estaba olvidando ¿y yo? No. Yo solo la amaba cada día más. Sí, lo sé, es mi culpa, pero si Dios perdona al pecador ¿por qué no puede ella ver que estoy arrepentido?

-Bien, me tengo que ir. Saldré con Emmett- anunció Rosalie dándole la niña a mi mamá. Yo estaba sentado en el sofá del despacho.

-Edward- mi mamá puso a Elizabeth en mis piernas-, ella te necesita- tomé a la niña y le di su biberon perdido en su belleza. Mi mamá se apartó a un lado y me dejó ahí dormir a mi bebé, a quien puse en mi pecho y abracé.

-¡Te amo, Elizabeth Cullen!- ¿por qué, maldición por qué fui tan idiota? Perdí mi vida, ¡perdí a Bella! Mis lágrimas ya caían por mis ojos.

-Hijo, por favor- mi madre quiso quitar a la niña de mis brazos, pero no se lo permití-. Sé que te duele, Edward. No le hagas caso a Rosalie, Bella no está en una cita, está trabajando. Antes de salir me llamó para decirme que no quería quitarte éste día con la beba, por eso me pidió venir. Estaba angustiada de que se perdieran su tiempo tú y la niña- cerré mis ojos con dolor. Eso era algo que Bella haría. Supe que Rosalie solo quiso joderme como la hacía en cada oportunidad-. Para ella también es difícil, Edward. Sé que que piensas que le has pedido suficiente perdón, hijo, pero ¿y si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Si ella te hubiera engañado a ti?- no, eso no era creíble, pero lo vi y sentí ¡rabia, rencor, celos!-. Por tu cara pienso que lo sabes. Le quitaste su confianza, Edward. Tú habías construido una realidad para ella y tú mismo la destruiste. No creo, amor, que Bella vaya a perdonarte en un futuro cercano.

-Mama, ¡pero la amo! ¡Y me arrepiento cada día, cada hora que pasa de lo estúpido que fui!

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Ella te ama, Edward, pero está lastimada. Aveces las infidelidades no tienen perdón. Edward, le faltaste. Ella no piensa que no vayas a volver hacerlo, es más, te aseguro que ella piensa que siempre la engañaste y que en cualquier momento la engañaras.

-¡Eso no volverá a pasar. Fui débil, fui estúpido, mamá, pero sé lo que perdí. No puedo leeler a Elizabeth para dormir o disfrutar más que ratos con ella. No la veo a diario, no sé que hacen ambas a diario. Extraño a Bella, extraño su voz... La amo con todo lo que soy. Créeme mamá, sé lo que perdí. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo!

A partir de ese día Bella se alejó más. Ella ya no traía a Elizabeth a pasar ratos conmigo en la oficina. La mandaba con Rose o Alice, y a veces mi mamá iba a buscarla.

Después de que Elizabeth cumpliera dos años, Bella comenzó a salir con un malnacido llamado August Vilory. Tuvimos una discursión cuando me dijo que iban a vivir con él. Me negaba, maldición, a que otro criara a mi hija, pero Bella igual lo hizo. Yo comencé una vida de varias mujeres. Conocí a una chica. La follaba en un hotel. Jamás en mi casa, donde aveces mi hija se quedaba conmigo. Ya no volví a decirle a Bella que la amaba, aunque lo hacía. Elizabeth crecía sana. Mi temor no se hizo realidad, porque ella solo me amaba a mí. El tal Auguts, muy a mi pesar, era buen tipo y mi nena no le decía papá a él.

Cuando iba por Elizabeth y él estaba era cordial y amable. Podía ver en sus ojos que amaba a Bella. Nunca como yo, pero la amaba. Estaba resignado a vivir sin ella. Jamás la incomodé. La dejé ser feliz, porque lo veía en sus ojos. Ella era feliz, mientras a mí los demonios me atormentaban. Lo peor era soñar, porque recordaba en sueños como era besarla, amarla, escucharla gemir para mí, reír para mí...

Ella vivió para mí tanto tiempo y yo solo era un imbécil que lo dejó todo por la lujuria de un momento. Por no ver en realidad la mujer que tenía al lado, la que me había enamorado.

...

Pasaron 4 años y Elizabet tenía seis. Era hermosa. Bella había continuado su relación, y yo no tenía a nadie fijo.

-¿Papi?- iba camino a dejar a Elizabeth con Bella. Era domingo.

-Dime, princesa.

-¿Por qué si tu eres mi papá, mamá y yo no vivímos contigo?- más dolor para mi ya remendado corazón.

-Nena, por problemas aveces los papás no viven juntos.

-¿August será mi papá?- no, maldición, ya se quedó con mi mujer, no va a quedarse con mi hija.

-No, nena, yo soy y siempre seré tu papá- le dije lo más calmado que pude-. ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta?

-August le compró una bonita joya a mamá y me dijo que le iba pedir mate... Matrw...

-Matrimonio- dije con mi mundo ahora sí desapareciendo.

-¡Sí, eso!- dijo mi niña. Estacioné el auto y me senté con ella en el asiento de atrás.

-Bueno, nena, no importa si mamá se casa- aunque eso me mate, porque aunque llevábamos años separados a causa de mi idiotez, amaba a Bella-, yo siempre voy a ser tu papá mi niña y las amo, a ti y a tu mami.

-Yo también te amo, papi- y ésto, sus sonrisas, tan parecidas a las de su mamá, sus "te amo papi", eran mi motor-. ¡Eres el mejor papito!

-Yo también te amo. Eres la mejor hija.

Sentimos que tocaban el vidrio y era Bella, quien a sus 33 años seguía volviéndome loco. Seguía siendo hermosa como cuando tenía 20 y su cuerpo era precioso aún. Era como el vino. Mientras más entrado en edad, mejor se ponía, pero su nobleza, ella con los años me toleró. Aveces reía conmigo por las cosas que Elizabeth me hacía hacer. Lo más importante y aunque también doloroso era que ella era feliz sin mí. Eso me dolía, pero me llenaba de alivio saber que no vivía con éste dolor como yo. Saber que vive plena.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó cuando salimos del auto-. Nena, la tía Alice está dentro con Nick.

-Te amo papi. Nos vemos mañana- llenó mi cara con muchos besos.

-¡Te amo princesa! Mañana te recojo al fútbol.

La vi alejarse con su vestido azul y su pequña catera de igual color.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Bella.

-Sí, claro.

-August y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Sí, Elizabeth me comentó- traté de sonar normal, pero estaba muriendo.

-Ok, solo quería saber si Elizabeth puede pasar dos semanas contigo. Después de la boda sé que estaras ocupado- la rabia hirvió. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme que Elizabeth era una carga?

-Sí, Bella, sí puedo- me molestaba su tono-. Es mi hija. Sabes que si pudiera la tendría siempre, pero sé que no puedo y no soy un cabrón contigo cada vez que puedo por eso.

-Edward, yo...- ella estaba muda.

-No, Bella. Me molesta que la llames tu hija ¿sabes? También es mía. ¡Sabes que aunque quieras borrarlo y jugar con tu novio a la familia feliz es mi hija, Bella. Fui yo quien la hizo contigo!

-¡Edward, basta!

-¡¿Por qué? Sé que la cagué hace años, Bella. Sé que te lastimé. No existe un maldito momento desde que eso pasó que no le recuerde y me sienta basura por hacerlo, pero al menos yo intenté pedir perdón. Sé que no estás obligada a perdonarme, Bella, pero maldición, no me trates como un deconocido para decidir sobre ella. Siempre lo haces: "Edward, puedes tener a Elizabeth." "Tienes tiempo para Elizabeth." No soy tu jodida niñera. Esa niña es mi hija, Bella. Debería poder decir: "Bella, voy por la niña hoy." No esperar que ella me diga: "papá, quiero verte;" porque su mamá maneja nuestro tiempo!

-No pensé que fuera así como lo vieras. Edward, me gusta que estés con ella. Ella te ama. Aveces creo que prefiere estár contigo que conmigo. No era mi intención que te sintieras excluido, pero no puedo, Edward, no puedo ser meramente débil contigo, porque ya me lastimaste una vez. Te llevaste todo, Edward. Me tocó trabajar duro para confiar y aún así, si August se retrasa una hora recuerdo que no fui buena antes.

-Yo...- ésta conversación llegó con tiempo de retraso-. No es tú culpa que yo la cagara. Es mi culpa, no tuya, Bella. Yo te amo, Bella aún lo hago. Sé que mi castigo es ver como eres feliz con otro. No me he ido por Eli, pero no quiero que cuando te cases ella le diga papá. He estado para ella desde que nació. Ya debo vivir con que tú seas feliz sin mí y tus labios le digan "mi amor" a otro, Bella, pero que Elizabeth llame a otro "papá" sería mi muerte. ¡Ya no me quedaría nada, Bella, nada!- a éstas alturas ambos llorábamos. Podía ver a Alice en la ventana y August en el pórtico.

-Eres su papá, Edward. Jamás me he arrepentido de eso y aunque a mí me fallaste a ella no. Ella prácticamente te idolatra. No temas, nadie va quitarte a Elizabeth.

-¿Sabes?, sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero te amo. Sé feliz, Bella- me subí a mi auto.

...

Solo iba por Elizabeth ahora cada vez que quería. Fue la boda de Bella y aunque Elizabeth me rogó que fuera, no podía. No podía ver como ella era feliz y yo no. Me odio, odio a Irina, esa maldita mujer y mi maldito descontrol. Mi falta de determinación.

Borracho lloré en el antiguo apartamento y pedí llorando:

-¡Dios, si existes, te juro que si me das la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo, eligiré a Bella. Me quedare con Bella aunque no me den un ascenso. Solo por favor, Dios, borra mi dolor. Ésta agonía de vida que llevo. Amo a mi Bella, mi hermosa de ojos chocolate!

Así me dormí.

...

Desperté desorientado. La luz entraba por las ventanas que, curiosamente, tenían las cortinas blancas que Bella había puesto antes, cuando vivíamos los dos. Me estiré en la cama y me levanté casi gritando. El cobertor morado que yo rompí la no noche que Bella me dijo que se iba a vivir con August, estaba enrollado en mis pies. Se escuchaba una música, más precisamente se escuchaba 'my immortal' de Evanences. "¿¡Qué está pasando!? Dios, que broma es ésta es una maldita pesadilla." Estaba casi sentado en la cama halandome el cabello.

-¡Edward, amor, vas a llegar tarde. Levántate!- Bella. Su voz venía de la sala-. ¡Tu avión sale en 2 horas, dormilón!- ella entró al cuarto y venía con un pijama que era una batica azul celeste de seda ¿qué? ¡Qué le regalé en nuestro 2 aniversario, hace 8 años! Justo cuando cumpliamos un año de novio y decidí pedirle que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Necesitaba ver la fecha de hoy o despertar, sí eso, despertar.

-¿Estás bien, amor?- ella acariciaba mis cabellos con ternura. Mi maldita mente me estaba jugando una broma muy pesada-. Ya te dije Edward, los vómitos de ayer no son nada. Ve tranquilo, amor.

-Vómitos- dije, entonces me levanté corriendo hacia el baño. Detrás de la puerta Bella tenía un almanaque grande para anotar sus periodos-. Once de abril del 2006- ¿qué? Pero si ayer era 1 de diciembre del 2014 ¿qué está pasando? ¡Vómitos! Recordé el último fin de semana antes de conocer a Irina dejé a Bella enferma de vómitos. Dos meses pasé sin verla y ella me anunció que estaba embarazada. Mi felicidad fue grande. No entendía cómo. No entendía porqué había despertado en éste día, pero lo aprovecharía. "¡Gracias, Dios!"-. ¡Bella!- grité saliendo del baño. La encontré parada en medio del cuarto-. Bella- dije suavemente antes de besar sus labios con amor y desesperación. Tenía 7 años sin besarla. Poco a poco el beso subió de intensidad. Bella comenzó a halar mi cabello y gemir y yo no lo dudé. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba durar ésto, pero lo aprovecharía. La sentí temblar cuando tomé sus pezones en mi boca. Ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada, así que le baje la intensidad y le hice el amor con reverencia. Mostrandole con mis caricias cuanto la amaba. Ella gemía mi nombre y suspiraba. Así entre caricias y estocadas suaves ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

¡Hacía tanto que no sentía tanta paz...!

-Te amo, Bella. Jamás lo olvides- le dije besando su frente y quitándome de arriba de ella.

-También te amo, Edward- luego su rostro se ensombreció-. No es que me moleste ni nada, Edward, pero se te hace tarde para cojer el avión- su voz fue triste.

-No importa, Bella- sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡Pero, Edward!

-No voy a volver a irme, no vale la pena. Amor, te extraño a cada rato, y sé que tú también, además, vamos a ir a ver de que son esos vomitos. Alice me dijo ayer que llevas días así- recordaba todo con exactitud. Lo que había hecho al llegar de NY, ese fin de semana y los siete años que le siguieron. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero cambiara eso. ¡No me iría!

-No es nada.

-No, no, señorita. Te amo, Bella. Me preocupa saber que te pasa- besé sus labios suavemente y ambos nos levantamos, nos duchamos y salímos a la clínica.

Le hicieron pruebas de sangre. Yo estaba desesperado, quería que me dijeran ya que íbamos a tener una bebé. Esperaba que eso no hubiera cambiado...

Bella fue llevada por las enfermeras hasta un baño para tomarle las muestras de orina. En eso, un hombre vestido de ¿doctor?, que raro..., se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, Edward- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Tranquilo, no te asustes. Me alegra que ésta vez tomaras la decisión correcta.

"¿Decisión correcta? ¿Pero de qué habla?"

-Esperamos, Edward, sobre todo yo, que hagas bien las cosas. No damos ésta oportunidad a muchos, pero rogaste con tanto fervor anoche que Dios decidió concederte una oportunidad- mierda, éste hombre sabía que anoche estaba borracho porque Bella se estaba casando-, pero hay condiciones.

-¡Lo que sea lo haré! Estoy agradecido, no saben cuanto, por ésto. Amo a esa mujer y se que fui un idota, pero no más. Ya sé lo que es perderla y ¡no pasaré por eso de nuevo!

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso, porque si alguna vez vuelves a serla infiel, regrasaras al día de ayer y ya no habrá segunda oportunidad y no solo perderás a Bella sino a tu hija- debió ver mi cara-. Sí, sigue siendo niña. Cuídalas y dale gracias Dios.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté.

-Un ángel. Un mensajero. Un amigo. Lo que se necesite. Sé que no me conociste, morí en un accidente cuando tenías 3 meses y Rosalie 2, pero soy tu papá.

-Carlisle- mis ojos se aguaron. Jamás dudaría de Dios, jamás. Ahora sería devoto. Oraría y creería en él-. ¡Papá Gracias!

-No me agradezcas a mí. Agradécele a Dios, Edward, siempre a Dios- lo vi caminar por el pasillo del hospital, después un destello de luz me cegó y todo volvió: la bulla, los teléfonos, la gente gritando...

Desde ese día cuando salímos del consultorio, jamás dudé de Dios. Le tuve fé.

Nuestra princesa nació, me casé con Bella cuando Elizabeth tenía un año. Igual comencé mi negocio con Jasper y Emmet, quienes estaban con Alice y Rosalie.

La madre de Bella era feliz con Elizabeth y la mía también lo era.

Estaba con Bella. Tuve una oportunidad entre miles de remendar mi error. Jamás vi otra mujer, jamás me alejé de Bella y de Elizabeth.

Han pasado 5 años desde ese día que, borracho, pedí un milagro y se me concedió.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Bella acercándose a mí en el patio sentado en una silla bajo un árbol mientras veía Elizabeth correr para atrapar mariposas con una red que le había comprado ayer. Iba vestida de azul y blanco y tenía unas alas transparentes.

-En lo feliz que soy con ustedes. ¡Las amo!- dije besando sus labios.

-Bueno, espero que sigas siendo feliz en 8 meses-dijo poniendo un palito de test de embarazo en mi mano.

Si les cuento tuvimos un niño, al cual le pusimos por nombre Carlisle. Tenía mi cabello y los ojos marrones de mi esposa.

No pasa un día sin que agradezca a Dios por el milagro que me hizo.

Espero que mi historia los haga creer en Dios y ver que los milagros existen. Que aprendamos de nuestros errores que es lo mejor que podemos hacer y sí, ésta historia que comenzó llena de dolor se transformó en felicidad. Aprendí mi lección. Lo natural no necesita ser un cegador brillo. Necesita que se le ame para que siga alumbrando.

Fin.

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones =)**


End file.
